Crimson Tears
by Sunadokei
Summary: When one boy has suffered the most through his trials and breakdowns, the crimson liquid keeps on falling. But when the true Prophecy is unfurled, the gashed and cuts mean nothing anymore...
1. Chapter I

_**Crimson Tears**_

Chiro sat in his room alone. He had a right to. He had gone through alot the past few weeks. Parents, school, the Skeleton King, his friends. His only human friends had practically abandoned him, forgotten all about him. His parents had been abusing him for his failure at school.****His remaining friends were now to focued on the "serious" problems. He was getting paler and paler. He never showed up for meals. Then he never showed up at school. Then he almost never went back home. He was just always locked in his rooms, thinking about the remains of his life.

Chiro glanced at the knife on his desk. He had been tempted many times now, but he knew he would be a coward taking that option. But now, he wasn't quite sure anymore. Chiro the looked at his photos that lay next to his knife. Good memories, happy times. Many of them were on the floor, shredded to pieces.

Chiro looked at the window. It was getting dark in Shuggazoom. He looked at the clock with dull, blue eyes. It was just about 6:00 PM. Chiro looked at his closet, his untamed jet black hair swaying with him. There lay in a pile of clutter, his uniform. He looked back at the knife, craving its comfort...

Chiro reached for it. He needed it. It was his only hope to get out of his living nightmare. He needed to do it little by little, so no one would know.

He picked up the knife and pointed the blade to his upper arm. Then, pushing it against his soft, pale skin, he smiled. The blood quickly seeped through his flesh.

The alarm suddenly came off and Chiro had to wrap his scarf around his arm as a cover up. Unlocking his door he ran to the Torso Tank. His companion monkeys, Gibson, Nova, SPRX-77, Otto, and Antauri looked at him as he entered the room.

"What's the trouble this time!"

The monkeys looked at each other uncertainly. They looked sad and worried.

"The trouble is Chiro, is that it's you..." Nova whispered with great anxiety. Chiro looked at them, scared. Had they already found out?

"W-what do you mean?"

"What we mean is that we are concerned. You have missed every meal in the last few days, your always locked up in your room, and something's wrong. Don't lie to me Chiro, I'll know" Antauri looked sternly at Chiro. Chiro knew he was reading him like a book. He was frozen underneath Antauri's words. If they found out, he would never escape. And he needed to.

"Chiro, tell us what's wrong. You can tell us, we're here for you, you know that. Now tell us, what's the peculiar cause of your recent behavior?" Gibson looked at him concerned.

"Yeah kid, we're worried sick. And we haven't had a Super Combat Ring II challenge in a while now," Sprx looked at Chiro with a slight smile.

"C'mon Chiro! We need you back!" Otto looked at him with a smile. Chiro looked back at him with teary eyes.

"You will never understand..."

"Yes we can Chiro! Now tell us what's wrong!" Nova shouted, tears forcing their way out.

"I SAID YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Chiro bolted to the front door and almost knocked it down in the process. He scarf had torn off during his getaway, the blood on his arm now spewing out freely.

The monkeys ran after him, concern being their main thought. That is, until Otto found Chiro's scarf.

"Hey guys! Look at this..." The monkeys gathered round Otto as he showed them the scarf. The blood stains were marked all over the cloth.

Nova was crying on Sprx, who was patting he back, saying "He'll be alright, just you wait and see! The kid always comes through!"

"No he won't this time Sprx! Don't you see! CHIRO'S TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF! DON'T YOU GET IT!"

The whole team suddenly froze and sprinted out the door in a blur. The main thing on their minds: Protect Chiro, from himself...

Chiro, however, was having the time of his life. His bloody knife in hand, he stared at the lake's waters. He had been waiting a while for this hour to come. He had wanted it slow and painful, but now that he was discovered, he had to settle with quick and bloody. He raised his wrists and prepared the knife for it's bigest chance yet. He ran the knife across his face, blood seep through with every touch.

He slashed the knife against his torso, tearing his clothes as if it were paper, skin contnuing to bleed. He was going to do it, here and now...

The monkeys appeared in his eyesight. He turned to face them, grinning maliciously. The monkeys gasped at his form. Blood ran down his face, dripping down to the ground. His torso covered in the metallic red. HIs left arm covered in the vermillion blood.

Nova cried hard, falling to the ground. The other monkeys had tears running down their cheeks. How could they have let this happen?

"Why Chiro! WHY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE!" Antauri grabbed what remained of his shirt. Tears ran smoothly down his distressed face. He was always calm, but today, it was different.

"Why? Heheh. Well, primate, I have only decided to end my mortal life. End the anguish, pain that I endured. The loneliness I had suffered for weeks, the abuse I was receiving to no end. It's a wonder to why I haven't done it sooner," He closed his eyes only to open them with blood red pupils. "THE LIFE I HAD NEVER MATTERED! THOSE COUNTLESS DAYS IN MY ROOM, CRAVING THE KNIFE ON MY DESK! DON'T YOU GET IT! THE CHOSEN ONE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD!"

Antauri looked at him, sad and confused. "Chiro, there is no mistake to it. YOU are the chosen one. You-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT! THE PROPHECY HAS FORTOLD THE CHOSEN! THE CHOSEN WAS TO DESTROY LIFE! AND I WILL CARRY OUT THAT PROPHECY MYSELF!"

Chiro's voice had changed completely. It slowly mutated into a strong, evil voice. It was the Skeleton King's voice.

"Chiro..." Nova whispered. The al shook with fear. He was right. But they refused to beleive it. Nova wearily stood up. "CHIRO! YOU AREN'T CHIRO! CHIRO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" ...

--------------

Chiro sat straight up in the hard, stiff bed he was in. He was sweating blood, panting greatly. Exauhsted, Chiro lay back on the stuffy pillow below him. When his vision had cleared up, he saw the whole team looking at his worriedly, but their eyes were full of relief.

"Chiro... You're okay!" Nova bent down to hug him, tears escaping her eyes. "We thought we'd lose you..."

Chiro looked at them in confusion. Quickly scanning his body, he saw that there were no casts, bandages, scars, nothing. He slowly tried to get up, but was quickly confronted with a sharp pain in his head.

"No, no Chiro. Lay back down. That kind of progress could kill you you know." Gibson told him with concern.

"Yeah, after that nasty fall you had, you need all the rest you can get!" Otto said with a dorky smile. Chiro looked at him confused. Then feeling his hear, he discovered a tightly wrapped bandage.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" His group members looked at him with concern.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Sprx said worriedly at Chiro.

"Remember what!" Chiro practically shouted that.

"We were in the heat of battle, the Skeleton King had blasted you into an asteroid. You've been unconcsious for three days. We've been worried, Chiro." Antauri explained sternly.

"Y-You mean, I never-" Chiro quickly snaped his lips shut. He decided it was better not to tell them. Chiro decided to bring a little stream of joy back into the room.

"Hey Sprx! I challenge you to a Super Combat Ring II melee one on one fight! Thnk you can handle it?" Chiro said with a fake evil grin.

"You're on!" Sprx said with a smirk. The rest of the days passed by with the occsional battle, but everything was comepletly normal.

But Chiro couldn't get the thought that his dream meant something. But he had vowed to himself to never to even think about that. He would never. His friends, his family, Shuggazoom. Theree was too much a stake if he did that. But Chiro never considered the fact that the Prophecy might be true...

--------------

The Skeleton King cackled evilly and shouted to the empty void of space.

"Foolish boy! If you knew that the Prophecy was to be, the fun we would have together! But soon, boy, soon..."

_The End...?_

--------------

**And so another story comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed this one! Goodnight! And reveiw please! **


	2. Chapter II

**Wow. You all are so GREAT! But, I am afraid I am losing my touch. Sigh, that's why I haven't been reveiwing that often... But on the bright side I watched the Corpse Bride three times! Heheh... ; Well, cheers to my loyal reveiwers:**

**Fire Bearer Kite: That's what I had intended it to be. ;)**

**Super-nova-101: That's one of my main goals in life!**

**Lmann: Creepy? Thank goodness I live up to the status... ; But, seriously, thanks!**

**RobotMonkeys4Ever: Hehe! I try so very hard to do so, leaving you on the edge of your seat to a suprise. :D**

**Beastfire: Take it all in girl... But yeah, I accept "Whoas" ;D**

**Purifying Wind: That it is! But, this will probably end short. I have like, three stories I practically abandoned in this category... As I had said earlier, I am afraid I am losing me touch... Sniff.**

**Kio- WHAT ABOUT US! WE HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED FOREVUR!**

**..So? I'll get to you later...**

**Princess Moon Shadow: It's people like you that make me tick! So, you see, I had intended that that would have been a one-shot, but you made me do this you know...**

_**Crimson Tears**_

_**Chapter II**_

Chiro sat in his room, alone. But unlike the week before, he was bright and cheery as can be. He saw the things he had taken for granted in a new light. His original friends had spent more time with him. They hang out everyday now. His school achievements had shot straight up after his horrible nightmare. His parents were proud of him, saving lives and conquering school. He had been acting like a sunflower, beaming with joy on every encounter with his friends. But deep down in his heart, he was worried.

The dream he had. It had never stopped haunting him. The expressions on the team's faces, he couldn't believe what had almost been done. He would never do that...right? For the last few nights he sat and thought about it. And everytime he did he was even more scared of it. Every night he would only get about two hours of dreamless slumber. His eyes were underlined with shadows and he started every morning when the monkeys weren't up with a very arge cup of black coffee.

Or so he thought.

Antauri had noticed Chiro's odd behaviour and was getting worried. He was up everytime Chiro had his morning drink. He saw the dark markings and tired expressions. He wanted to know what was bothering him every night. But he never questioned their leader. He had told Gibson but all he had really said was that Chiro was just stil recovering. But Antauri never listened.

Chiro lay back on his soft bed and stared at the cracks in the walls. He thought about the dream, and thought even more deeply at the Prochecy he had heard in it.

_"DON'T YOU GET IT! THE PROPHECY HAS FORTOLD THE CHOSEN! THE CHOSEN WAS TO DESTROY LIFE! AND I WILL CARRY OUT THAT PROPHECY MYSELF!"_

Chiro shuddered at the thought. He practically heard the Skeleton King's laughter in space.

The hours cam and went, but Chiro was never content about closing his eyes to rest. That is, until the door slid open.

Chiro jumped to attack but froze as he encountered Antauri standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Antauri? Phew, for a second there I thought it was-" Chiro stopped in mid-sentence. He didn't tell Antauri before and he wasn't going to start now. "...Err, I thought it was a formless...?"

Antauri was a smart one. He wasn't tricked _that _easily. He cast a worried glance at Chiro before speaking.

"Chiro, what's wrong? I know something's bothering you and there's no point in hiding it from me."

Chiro looked at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting. Like how Gibson and Otto put it together.

"Uhhh... I don't know what you're talking about?" Chiro said, then realising that that line had been absolutely pathetic, and that Antauri would never buy it. And boy was he right!

"You can tell me anything Chiro. As second-in-command I swear that I can help you."

"How about saying that as a friend you'll help me out here?" Antauri merely smiled and nodded. Chiro tried to start his locked dream with simple fragments and _uhh's_. But he eventually got the beginning out.

It is so hard to begin what you try to do, but so easy when you continue to do so. Chiro found this to be true as he told his tale. Antauri merely nodded in the beginning, but when it progressed, he was looking at Chiro concerned. By the end of his story, Antauri was shaking like a leaf.

"Now do you understand...?" Chiro whispered. A single, unshed tear rolled down his cheek, sotly dropping to the hard ground. "I don't want any of this to happen. I want to believe that this was all just a dream. But I just can't! It haunts me everyday, night, hour, minute, second! And now taht I've told someone, it still hasn't changed!"

Chiro was on the floor, tears strolling down his face, while Antauri slowly walked towards him.

"It's okay to be afraid Chiro. I too was afraid once, but I faced them and conquered them, and that's why I'm standing here in front of you today."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid to fight. Afraid to stand up for our planet. Scared to be beaten. But as you can see, I fight today. All I needed to do was confront my fears and they simply faded into childish memories. Now do you understand, Chiro?"

Chiro nodded, confronted with new self-esteem. He felt that Antauri was right. And as Antauri was about to walk out the door, Chiro had enough confidence to speak honestly to him.

"Thanks Antauri. That helped. That helped alot." Antauri merely smiled and walked away. Chiro had gotten into his bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts had automatically switched into dreams. But as Antauri walked back into his room, he smirked. His skin seemed to just melt off as the true form revealed himself.

An orange monkey with black eyes and beady red pupils showed. His sharp teeth shone with yellow as his gaze turned to a watch.

_"Is everything going according to plan?"_

The orange monkey looked into the closet, revealing a struggling Antauri, who was bound and gagged there.

"Yes... Everything is going according to plan..."

The orange monkey laughed with cruelty, as the voice spoke once more.

_"Very good, Mandarin. Your work will cause the utter downfall of the HyperForce... And the rest of the universe...!"_

Antauri struggled and yelled, but nothing worked. Then Mandarin turned to face him.

"Now do you really think I'm going to let you free? You must be more foolish than I thought, brother!"

SUPERROBOTMONKEYTEAMHYPERFORCEGO!

**And so ends the chapter. And with another word, have you ever heard of the star Alpha Centauri? Just asking... ;) REVEIW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter III

**Dun dunna daaa! Chapter three and stuff... Yeeep. That's it. Too many comments to have to reply to. So I'm just going to say, THANK GAWD YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY!**

_**Crimson Tears**_

Chiro groaned and slowly opened his tired eyes. That didn't last long, however, for the flood of light blinded his eyes as he was forced to close them once more. Chiro yawned and smiled, it was the best sleep he had gotten since he had that dream. He stretched his arms aboved his head and slowly but steadily walked into the hallways of the Super Robot. The first thing he noticed was that Nova was running around the place like a headless chicken.

"Nova? What's wrong with you?"

"Antauri's missing! He's not in his pod, the training room, scolding anyone, eating, nothing!"

"What!"

A scurried off into the deeper parts of the Robot in the blink of an eye only top be stopped by the familiar black monkey.

"Good morning Chiro. I suppose your slumber was adequate?"

"Antauri! But Nova, she-"

"Antauri! Where were you! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

Chiro jumped at the sight of Nova who had suddenly appeared right beside him. She was panting and her face was full of relief. It looked to Chiro as though she had run an entire marathon and still had time to chat!

"In Sprx's room of course."

"Sparky's room? No wonder I couldn't find you! I would have never even stepped into that guys room without proper protection!"

"I heard that!"

Nova and Chiro spun around to see Sprx glaring at Nova. Then he just smiled and waved it off, as per usual.

"Hey, are you guys gunna eat or what?" He looked directly at Nova. "Espicially you, don't want my doll to starve right?"

The next thing Sprx felt was a good punch on the head.

"Don't call me doll you twit!"

"Fine, fine. Have it your way... Doll!"

"That's it! Your a dead monkey!"

Sprx just laughed and ran into the kitchen, followed by a really, about to kill, Nova. Chiro chuckled to himself before following. But he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Antauri. He just waved it off and walked into the kitchen, the fact still lingering in his head.

"Antauri" smirked to himself. His plan was working perfectly! He never recalled his brothers to be that dimwitted. But the boy seemed to have noticed something... He had better hurry up before they discovered him! His thoughts drifted to Antauri...

_If sure my dear brother is fine... I'm just sorry that he has to miss the Skeleton King's greatest victory yet!_

"Antauri" laughed to himself and walked into the kitchen to join the others. They didn't suspect a thing...

Antauri struggled with his bonds and growled in frustration. The Skeleton King was going to alter the Prophecy into a way he saw more fitting. Antauri was content with escaping, he wasn't going to let Shuggazoom and his friends die at the hands of his enemy.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you a more comfortable cell, but it was on such short notice..."

Antauri tried to attack him but was held back by the chains on his hands and feet. He growled at his greatest adversary.

"The team will see through your plot! They WILL stop you!"

"Oh? But dear monkey... One already knows..."

Antauri froze wide-eyed at his foe. The Skeleton King laughed.

"Oh that's right... You don't know. The boy... You didn't think I wouldn't have finished him off the first time I got did you? That blast... It was supposed to keep him unconscious for a week, but the boy is stronger than I have anticipated. You see, I gave him a little 'vision' of what is going to happen. And all you can do is sit there and watch him kill the ones he loves..."

"NO! Chiro would never-!"

"No, not Chiro... But the Prophecy..."

The Skeleton King marched towards his throne. Antauri cast his head towards the ground. This was going to happen on his accord. If he hadn't been so weak as to being captured, then all would be well. But things were not so. A single tear cascaded down his cheek and made a small circle on the cold, hard floor. Antauri suddenly jerked up his head. He was not weak! He would not let things happen this way! He _will _escape!

A lone figure, hovered near the Skeleton King's throne room.

_Chiro... I have to help him!_

The figure quickly sped out of sight into the other hallway. SHe glanced around making sure no one saw her and spen off into the next maze of hallways. The figure groaned.

_This is going to be harder then I thought..._

"I can't believe Mandarin was placed for the job instead of me! He's one of them after all-"

"And so he indoubtedly know more than us, tick tock!"

"Would you just stop that!"

The figure's bubblegum pink eyes sparked to life as she heard the two figured approach.

**Sorta short, but yeah, it'll do for now. REVEIW DARN YOU!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Please don't kill me.**

**Seriously. Don't. You'll make me dead. And that'll make me sad. Very, very sad.**

_**Crimson Tears**_

_**Chapter IV**_

Chiro was in the kitchen, forced by Otto, who couldn't reach the top shelf for cookies. Forutnately for Chiro, Otto's jetpack's gears were filled with some weird goop that Otto called "Silly Putty". Chiro still didn't know what that was. Otto's arms were covered in butter, so he didn't climb up. So, Chiro suspected that Otto did this on purpose just to get on his nerves. He was not going to lower his level of intelligence to believe that Otto missed the toast in his buttering attempts. But Chiro, being the nice person he was, still got Otto the cookies. But instead of Otto eating the whole darn box, he only got one. Chiro was the one who ate all of the nineteen other chocolate chip cookies.

"Chirooo, why'd you eat all the cookies?" Otto complained.

"Because the last time you got hyper, you disconnected Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 and sent it hurdling towards Shuggazoom! You're lucky Gibson caught it before it hit the city!"

"But he gave me an extremely long, boring lecture!"

"Excuse me?" Otto spun around to see the blue monkey behind him. His arms neatly folded across his chest, wearing an annoyed look on his face as his left foot tapped the ground. Otto became nervous.

"Oh, uh, hiya Gibson...?" Otto finished his sentence of with a cheesy smile, although his eyes told everything.

"An extremely long and boring lecture? Well I'm sorry you had to go through that after you _ate all of my plutonium samples!" _Chiro just stared weirdly at the green monkey.

"I still got gas from that..." This time, Chiro _and _Gibson looked oddly at the other monkey, who was sheepishly smiling. Then an odd smell leered across the room.

"Otto!"

"That wasn't me this time!"

"We believe you Otto."

"Lies!"

"No, we're serious!" Otto looked at the two. Gibson and Chiro had their pupils shrunken at the thing behind Otto. Otto gulped. He turned around to face...

Sprx's cooking. And Sprx, who had suddenly came into the room with a chef's hat on and opened the oven. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his potholder, gloves, mittens, _anything _on his hands. He touched the hot metal pan with that..._substance _in it. He got burned.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" He started hopping accross the kitchen, holding his wrist and blowing it in a futile attempt to cool it off. Otto, Gibson, and Chiro just stared at him. Nova just happened to stroll into the room. She approached Sprx and _casually _punched in him the face, if that was possible.

"That's for yesterday, Sparky!" Nova's casual look turned into one of fury as she threatened the monkey with a black eye (no pun intended) on the floor. Then she wiffed the scent that hovered in the room and abruptly rushed off. Chiro, Gibson, and Otto were revived again from the depths of ignorance, only to smell the scent of doom and run out of the room, leaving poor Sprx in their dust.

Sprx was alone on the hard, cold kitchen floor. He groaned. Nova's punches hurt like _heck_. Sprx saw something in the corner of his eye. A shadow? No wait, legs... Antauri?

"Thank goodness you're here, say, can you get me off the floor? Pretty please?" Sprx heard a metal transformation he had so often heard in battle. Sprx's eyes widened. What was going on!

"...Antauri?" There was suddenly an abrupt pain in his stomach. All he could see now was black.

_**(.o0O0o.)**_

Jin May froze. It just had to be _him. _She never got over how her innocent pet monkey turned into an enemy. They had been the best of friends, until she found out that he had deceived her in a plot for the conquest of Shuggazoom. Along was the one she somewhat liked. He was made of metal, and he was nice. Sure, he tried to take over Shuggazoom once and tried to destroy the monkeys twice but hey, she was sure he was only way too involved in the concept of being a collector of, _everything. _Jin May stirred a little bit, causing a small rock to bounce at her slight movement. The small sound seemed to last forever as it echoed across the cavern walls.

"What was that?" The small monkey exclaimed. Scrapperton got out his scanner, which he _so _copied from Dragon Ball Z. He picked up waves of energy from behind a nearby wall. The tin man pointed at Jin May's direction. Sakko nodded and walked over to where Jin May was...

Jin May held her breath. This was it. If only she could disappear Stupid pebble... That's when something in Jin May clicked. Literally. Jin May's eyes widened in suprise as Sakko stopped in front of her and looked around. He sighed.

"Scrapperton, you idiot! Nothing was there!" a large vein poked out of the monkey's head

"Why I never! Something _was _indeed there! This scanner is _flawless!_" Scrapperton put his hands on his hips and glared down at the tiny monkey. They had a glaring contest until something broke them up...

Scrapperton and Sakko received the chills when a cold, boney hand gripped each of their shoulders. They gulped and looked up and the glaring crimson eyes looking down at them.

"We have a new guest. I'm sure you'll make him feel more comfortable..." Jin May's eyes widened as Scrapperton and Sakko smirked and rushed off to find the formless with the fresh meat. The Skeleton King glanced at Jin May's hiding place, as if sensing her presence before walking off. When he left, Jin May sighed in relief.

_But why didn't Sakko see me?_

Jin May looked down at her hands. Well, at least she tried, but she couldn't see them! Jin May gasped before they faded back into her vision once more.

"There must be more to this body than I thought...!" Jin May looked at her hands one more time before running off in search of an exit.

_But who did they capture?_


End file.
